


Home

by riivaille



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abusive Grisha Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Grisha Yeager, Bottom Eren Yeager, CEO Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Caring Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dead Carla Yeager, Depressed Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Panic Attacks, Happy Ending, Homeless Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Panic Attacks, Petra Ral is a Bitch, Poor Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rich Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sad Eren Yeager, Scared Eren Yeager, Short Eren Yeager, Sick Eren Yeager, Tall Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riivaille/pseuds/riivaille
Summary: Cold, hungry and sick, seventeen-year-old Eren Yeager was left alone in the streets after running away from his abusive stepdad.Until a pair of silver eyes greeted him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ! There weren't enough homeless! Eren fics thus i decided to write one:) I hope ya'll like it !

Eren shivered and curled up as another wave of hunger pains hit him. Winter has just begun and he had not eaten for the past three days. He tensed as coughs racked themselves out of his body. He could see that his saliva was tinted pink. He weakly pulled up the thin blanket that did almost nothing to protect him from the cold. People briskly walked past him, not sparing him a glance as they hurried about, eager to get back to their warm homes. Eren lay on the bench, cold and shivering as his stomach ached with hunger. He could barely find the energy to move, as he condemned himself to his fate- he was most likely going to die from hunger. 'Better than living with Grisha' he thought. He shivered as he tried to push away the memories. Tears rolled down his cheeks from the pain. He was exhausted. He wished his mother was still alive.

"Oi, brat."

Eren blinked and shakily looked towards the deep voice.

He was greeted with the sight of a man with a black undercut and a tall build. However, what caught his attention most was the pair of piercing, silver eyes that were looking at him with concern and a little bit of irritation.

"Can you speak?" The man spoke, his deep, yet soothing voice sounded out.

"Eren cleared his throat and managed, with great difficulty, a soft and weak yes. Eren wondered what he must have looked like now to this handsome, nicely-dressed man. However, he was pulled out of his thoughts by the man, who was asking him when was the last time he had eaten. Eren shivered from the cold as he whispered "Three days".

Eren watched as the man took in his words as he shrugged out of his coat and draped it over Eren.  
"Can you stand?" The man asked gently. Eren could not find any energy to speak, thus, he weakly shook his head. The coat was warm, and it smelled good- pine trees and a soothing masculine scent. Eren panicked,his eyes wide in alarm as he found himself scooped into two, strong arms all of a sudden. "I'm taking you home, you need food." Eren could not find it in himself to argue and he relaxed into the warm arms as his eyes closed.

-/-

Eren awoke to the feeling of a soft bed and a fluffy and warm blanket. He blinked blearily as he took in his surroundings. He was in an unfamiliar room. There was a big window directly on the wall in front of the bed, with grey curtains pulled over it. The room was dim, lit only by a small lamp in the corner, and a door he supposed led to a closet or a bathroom. Where was he? He let out a harsh and painful cough that made his chest hurt as he covered his mouth with his hand. He panicked as he saw specks of red dotting his hand. Why was there blood? As he wiped the blood off his hands on the blanket, he noticed that he was dressed in clean, oversized clothes. Just then, he remembered how he got here-that man. His stomach growled.

The door opened and the same man from before stepped in with a bowl. "You're awake." The man stated. Eren stared. The man had pale skin, high cheekbones, thin eyebrows, a black undercut and a tall and muscular build together with those stunning silver eyes. He was handsome. Eren stared, intrigued as he watched as the man drew out a chair and sat down next to his bed.

"You must be confused. I'm Levi Ackerman. I brought you home from the streets. What's your name?" The deep, calming voice sounded out again.  
Eren coughed softly as he rasped, "Eren". His throat hurt.

"Here, drink" The man-Levi said as he lifted the spoon to Eren's dry and cracked lips. Eren hesitated, then took a sip. An explosion of flavours greeted his tastebuds. The soup was delicious. Eren's lips fell open as he managed to get through half of the bowl before feeling full.

It was then when his situation sank in. He was going to have to go back out in the cold and harsh weather. Grisha might find him. He was going to have to go back. Eren's breathing quickened. He didn't want to go back.

"Oi, brat, can you hear me?" a smooth voice cut through his thoughts. Panicked eyes shot towards Levi. Eren tried to calm himself. He was going to find a way to survive. Maybe he could get a job? "Oi brat." Levi snapped. Eren blinked as he shook himself out of his thoughts. "What's wrong?" Levi questioned.

Just then, Eren let out a string of hacking coughs. His chest hurt as tears sprung to his eyes. He could see stars. He felt a hand pat his back. As he lifted his hand from his mouth after coughing, he was shocked to see quite a lot of blood. Levi's eyebrows furrowed as he asked, "Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Eren could not muster up enough strength to answer him before he felt himself collapse onto the bed, and the last thing he saw before falling unconscious is a worried Levi.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated ! Thank you:)


End file.
